International Playboy
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook TaeGi VHope MinYoon. Siapa yang akan Taehyung pilih? Jungkook? Yoongi? Hoseok? Atau… / "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" / "Namja setampan hyung pasti bisa mendapatkan pasangan dengan mudah" / "Aku merasa nyaman dengan hyung" / "Jangan merasa canggung setelah ini. Aku menyukaimu" / "Kita threesome lagi? Yoongi hyung sudah menunggu" (Bottom!Jungkook & Bottom!Yoongi)
**International Playboy**

 **Title: International Playboy**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook TaeGi VHope MinYoon. Siapa yang akan Taehyung pilih? Jungkook? Yoongi? Hoseok? Atau… / **"** Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" / "Namja setampan hyung pasti bisa mendapatkan pasangan dengan mudah" / "Aku merasa nyaman dengan hyung" / "Jangan merasa canggung setelah ini. Aku menyukaimu" / "Kita threesome lagi? Yoongi hyung sudah menunggu" (Bottom!Jungkook & Bottom!Yoongi)

 _ **International Playboy**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Aku bosan" kata Jungkook tiba-tiba saat ia dan hyung kesayangannya –Kim Taehyung- sedang duduk tanpa melakukan apapun di ruang TV.

Taehyung yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Lalu kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Aku juga bingung" Jungkook menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau main ToD?" saran Taehyung asal.

"Ayo! Ayo! Siapa duluan?" sahut Jungkook semangat.

"Aku. T"

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke dagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Eum… Ah! T dariku, mengapa hyung masih single sampai sekarang? Hyung kan tampan, siapa sih yang akan menolak hyung? Hyung tinggal pilih dan aku jamin orang itu akan menerima hyung"

Taehyung menyerngit. Lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Belum ada orang yang kusuka".

"Oh begitu" Jungkook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Namun Taehyung menangkap raut kecewa dari wajah magnae kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi yang membuatku nyaman ada" sahut Taehyung cepat.

"Nugu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Rahasia" jawab Taehyung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, menimbulkan desisan kesal dari namja bersurai hitam disampingnya.

"Giliranku. T" ucap Jungkook tidak bersemangat.

"Oke. T dariku hampir sama denganmu. Mengapa kau masih sendiri? Apa tidak ada orang yang membuatmu nyaman?"

Jungkook mengerjap lalu mendesah pelan. "Ada"

"Nugu?"

"Hyungie"

"Eum? Hyungie yang mana? Kau punya enam hyung"

"Tae-hyungie" ulang Jungkook lebih jelas.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook, entah apa arti tatapan Taehyung saat ini.

"A-aku merasa hyung yang paling dekat denganku saat ini –jika dibandingkan dengan hyungdeul yang lain- jadi aku merasa nyaman dengan hyung" jelas Jungkook gugup.

"Oh" Taehyung menggumam mengerti.

"Aku T lagi" lanjutnya, sesekali mengecek ponselnya.

"Siapa orang yang hyung katakan tadi? Yang membuat hyung nyaman"

Taehyung tertawa pelan. "Kelinci licik. Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan itu"

"Ish!"

"Kau" jawab Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Mwo?"

"Kau. Kau. Jeon Jungkook yang cantik dan imut" ulang Taehyung, mengelus pipi Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya dari jemari Taehyung. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"G-giliran-"

"Hei ayo makan! Aku sudah selesai memasak" seru Jin dari arah dapur.

Yah, Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di ruang TV memang karena tengah menunggu hyung tertua mereka selesai memasak.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja" ucapnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lesu dan berjalan ke meja makan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Hei Tae!" Jimin –yang entah darimana datangnya- menepuk bahu Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung memekik kaget.

"Aish! Kau mengagetkan saja" ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu berbisik "Kita threesome lagi? Yoongi hyung sudah menunggu"

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat, menampilkan seringaian yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya terlihat tampan.

"Dimana?"

"Di hotel dekat sini"

"Call! Setelah makan aku akan kesana. Kau duluan saja"

Jimin ikut menyeringai. "Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Namun suara-suara desahan masih terdengar di salah satu kamar hotel bintang empat.

"Aahh…. Aaahh Jim~ Lagihh… Disituhh Ahh Jim…"

"Taehh~ Enak… Lagihh… Faster… Deeper Tae~"

"Ssshh… Diam jalang! Umhh…" Taehyung menutup matanya dan menaikkan tempo genjotannya dari belakang saat ia merasakan hole Yoongi yang semakin menyempit.

Jimin melakukan hal yang sama dari depan pada namja yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya. Jimin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi yang sangat memerah lalu melumatnya kasar. Tanpa memperlambat gerakannya ia menjilati kedua nipple Yoongi bergantian dan mengelus perut Yoongi sensual.

"Uhm…" Kedua kaki Yoongi semakin memeluk pinggul Jimin erat saat gerakan kedua namja yang menggagahinya semakin cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian kegiatan itu berakhir dengan desahan lelah Yoongi dan geraman kedua namja didepan dan dibelakangnya.

Taehyung melepaskan tautannya pada Yoongi lalu membersihkan dirinya.

Jimin yang tengah melumat telinga Yoongi menatap Taehyung heran.

"Hanya satu ronde? Kau tidak ingin ikut lagi?"

"Kau saja. Aku mau pulang"

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya, kaget saat menemukan Jung Hoseok duduk di ranjangnya.

"Hyung? Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Taehyung menatap lucu Hoseok. Mengapa hyungnya yang suka bercanda itu terlihat sangat serius saat ini?

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan ke arah ranjangnya untuk duduk di dekat Hoseok.

"Apa?"

"Jin hyung bilang kau menyukaiku" ucap Hoseok langsung ke intinya.

' _Shit! Orang tua itu!'_

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Kau tahu kan aku mudah penasaran" jawab Hoseok asal.

"Hyung sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak aku menyadarinya, namun aku takut kita hubungan kita yang dekat menjadi canggung. Terserah hyung jika hyung ingin menjawab ataupun malah melupakan perkataanku ini. Asal setelah ini hyung bersikap biasa saja padaku. Tidak canggung saat berada denganku" Taehyung berdehem sebentar.

"Aku menyukai hyung. Tidakkah hyung menyadarinya?"

Nafas Hoseok tercekat.

"Wae?" Taehyung bertanya pelan.

"Tae. Hyung benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulutmu sendiri. Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Hoseok menghela napasnya frustasi.

"Tapi aku menyukai orang lain, Tae"

"Aku tahu. Lebih baik hyung ungkapkan saja. Kupikir dia juga menyukai hyung"

"Tapi dia punya pasangan,Tae. Lebih baik berteman saja"

"Ah, noona itu ya. Haha. Jangan sedih ya hyung" ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok.

"Ne. Gomawo"

Taehyung hanya menyeringai tanpa Hoseok ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 _Done~_

Belum tentu siapa pairing akhirnya. Karena saya juga masih bingung mau milih siapa wakaka /ketawa setan

Lagi-lagi FF yang inspirasinya datang dari dunia Roleplayer hehe

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
